


FanFiction Is My Life…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian discovers Justin’s love for FanFiction…</p>
            </blockquote>





	FanFiction Is My Life…

Title: FanFiction Is My Life…  
Word Count: 435  
Rating: Desperately Appreciated…  
Warnings: Your Support Is Needed…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

 

Summary: Brian discovers Justin’s love for FanFiction… 

**FanFiction Is My Life…**

Justin’s been preoccupied these days spending all his time online. Brian’s curious what he’s up to, but he’ll wait until Justin tells him. He really doesn’t care. They go about their business, just the usual things: dancing at Babylon, breakfast at the diner, spending the evening watching old James Dean movies while eating Thai food. Justin doodles on his sketch pads, and Brian reviews his materials for his next presentation. 

Life goes on as usual, and of course Justin’s still cruising the internet when they’re just hanging out. Brian’s curiosity is still piqued, but he refuses to question his blond’s obsession. I mean, why should he care if his twink watches porn all day long? It’s been going on for weeks now, and Justin has yet to mention what’s captured his attention. Brian’s growing restless and he hates the idea of searching Justin’s computer’s user history. It’s just not his style.

Then one evening Brian’s reviewing the checking account statement and wonders about this recurring payment that’s hitting their account each month.

What the fuck? “Justin. Who the hell is Robert Brown?”

“I don’t know?”

Brian raises his eyebrows. “I think you do?”

Justin looks up from his computer screen, slightly irritated. He just got to the really good part of the fanfic he’s reading.

“What, Brian? What is the problem?”

“I want to know who this Robert Brown is, and what you are paying him for every month.”

Justin looks at him with a total blank stare, because he has no idea what Brian’s talking about. 

Brian repeats himself. “Every month, Justin?”

“Are you sure it isn’t something you’re buying?”

“It says, ‘MW Fund’ and it’s paid through PayPal.”

“Oh yeah… It’s just a charitable donation.”

“Charitable donation? Every month?”

“Yeah, it’s not like we can’t afford it.”

“That’s not the point. So what cause are you supporting anyways? Wait, don’t tell me. Save the Dolphins, Alzheimer’s or the Democratic Party? ”

“Well, all those would be good causes to support. But, it’s more like... Aaah… The creative arts.”

“What? What does the MW stand for?”

“It’s Midnight Whispers, a non-profit website for writers.”

“Writers? What do they write?”

“Fiction.”

“Is that what you’ve been doing for months now? Reading online?”

“Yeah.”

“And here I thought you were obsessed with watching porn.”

“Well… I am, kind of... You should read some of these fics…”

And that was the beginning of Brian’s addiction to reading fanfics…

The End… 

 

_Because I know all of you love to read fanfics on Midnight Whispers (If not you should give MW a shot). So please show your support, by making a donation to Midnight Whispers…_

_http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3540_


End file.
